factpilefandomcom-20200213-history
Vergil
The Character Name/Alias: Vergil, The Dark Slayer, Gilver (DMC vol.1 alias), Nelo Angelo (alias taken under Mundus's affiliation) Origin: Devil May Cry Gender: Male Height: 6'3 (1.93 cm) Weight: '''94 kg (207 lb) '''Species: Human/Demon Hybrid Affilation: Himself, Mundus (brainwashed) Age: 18 in manga, 19 in DMC3, at least 25 at time of self detonation Powers and Abilities Superhuman strength, speed, durability, reaction time, stamina and agility, instantaneous regeneration (Godly), Immortality (Type 3), master swordsman/marksman/martial artist, fairly strong resistance to soul manipulation and matter distortion, teleportation | Devil Trigger that increases his physical abilities and grants him flight | Ignores conventional durability with Yamato | Dimension cutting abilities with Yamato, Immunity to time manipulation as Nelo Angelo, Immunity to fairly mind control. Weaknesses: Arrogant, narrow minded, refuses to adapt in a fight, weaker in the human world. Lifting Strength: Class 100+ | Much stronger in DT form | Much stronger in Nelo Angelo form (Was able to choke Dante with one hand in a stronger fase, DMC 1) Striking Strength: Class K+ | stronger with Beowulf | Much stronger in DT form| at least class M+ as Nelo Angelo Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Mach 22, should be on par with Dante or even more) | Mach 200+ (Vergil make Blitz look like child's play, and Blitz is lighting fast) | Vastly faster in DT form. Durability: Skin and muscle tissues are stronger than regular humans, his regeneration easily compensates for any fatal wounds | At least large building+ level in DT form, likely City+ level as Nelo Angelo | on par level with Dante. Destructive Capacity: Skyscraper+ level | Ignores conventional durability with Yamato | At least City Level+ as Nelo Angelo. Range: Extended melee range, Several hundred of meters | At least thousands of kilometers or even more with Yamato. Stamina: Vastly high, although he does tire in prolonged battles against opponents who can match him (Dante) FactPile Tier: High Metahuman, Low Herald with Devil Trigger, possibly Mid Herald in Nelo Angelo form. Equipment Yamato: It is a legendary sword that was once wielded by Sparda. Although Yamato resembles a normal katana, it is say to be able to cut through anything, even dimensions and like Sparda sword, Yamato was used to seal the demon world. Beowulf: Is the physical manifestation of the Lightbeast, transform into a pair of gauntles and war boots. Force Edge: Is the unawakened form of Sparda sword, the sword is recognized as a source of god-like powers and was the main objective of many villains like Arkham and Sanctus. Notable Attacks/Techniques Judgement Cut: Vergil unsheathe Yamato with blinding speed and unleash a whirlwind of slashes upon the enemies. Rapid Slash: Vergil do a high speed dash forward, relentlessly slashing everything in his path. 4844717-8661128447-3WM_o.gif Summoned Swords: Using the godly sword's power, Vergil crafts copies of the Force Edge that are seen as his guns and they are his way of welcoming foes to their fate. These are more powerful than human guns but have limitations. Teleportation: Vergil advances to designated spots using blue demonic energy. He naturally moves so fast as seen in the first cutscene from Devil May Cry 4: Special Edition. Final Judgement Cut: Vergil charges up his power until copying himself to send large slashes that can take out all foes within his radius. It has to be done through his Devil Trigger and maximum concentration to tap into its full potential or else his true power cannot be managed. ZS_a1O.gif Devil Trigger: Takes on a demonic form of his devil side and has extra speed, strength and power. His skills are controlled and developed further to add new attack styles as seen in Devil May Cry 4 Special Edition & he possesses fresh growing health through his enhanced healing factor. FP Victories Deadpool and Ryu Hayabusa (Marvel and Ninja Gaiden) - Deadpool Profile, Ryu Hayabusa Profile (was allied with Dormammu, Sephiroth and Ganondorf) Doku (Ninja Gaiden) - Doku Profile Inuyasha and Sesshomaru (Inuyasha) - Inuyasha Profile, Sesshomaru Profile (was allied with Dante, who probably soloes anyway) FP Defeats Bayonetta (Bayonetta) - Bayonetta Profile ( Sephiroth and Ganondorf died pretty bad, more fanboys said that Bayo could kill Vergil even though that's not true, although Dormammu stomped Bayonetta pretty bad) Dante (Devil May Cry) Mundus (Devil May Cry) Inconclusive Matches Sephiroth (Final Fantasy) Respect Thread(s) Category:Character Profiles Category:Devil May Cry Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anti-Hero Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Nephilim Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Antagonist